Unexpected Events
by Bella Reveuse
Summary: Edward is madly in love with Bella, as she is with he, but will he be able to control his lust for her?  -LEMON-


Unexpected Events

Bella just didn't understand what exactly his problem was. "Edward" is what Jessica had said his name was. He was gorgeous. He was tall, but not unordinarily so. His hair was a bronze color and his eyes, his eyes were un-explainable. They were black pools of mystery. Bella felt a little ridiculous thinking about Edward, as he was sitting right next to her.

Today was her very first day at Forks high school. So far, the only person that had welcomed her had been Eric. When he had rudely snapped a picture of her for the newspaper. She had her attention drawn back to the teacher when he began talking about a 'golden onion'. Thank goodness someone else hadn't been paying attention either and asked for him to repeat the directions because if not she would have been completely lost.

She was pretty sure Edward wouldn't have told her what they were supposed to do because he clearly didn't want to be around her. Ever since she had sat down he had tensed up and had sat as far away from her as possible. Every now and then she had caught him staring at her. He was very odd, and for some reason it attracted her to him. Edward cleared his throat snapping her out of her thoughts. "Can we start now?" He asked.

"Oh, um yeah, sorry." Bella said embarassed. Edward placed a slide on the microscope looked at it for a few seconds. "Prophase" he said. "Do you mind if I check?" She asked shyly. He was a little intimidating. "No." he said and shoved the microscope towards her. "um prophase", "Like I said." Edward said sounding annoyed.

He took the microscope back, placed the next slide on it, looked at it and said "anaphase". Once again I asked if I could see. "Anaphase" I said and he gave me another annoyed look. " Like I said" He repeated. The bell rang, and he immediately ran out the door.

I followed him. He has went to the office and was trying to convince the secretary to get his biology class changed. Dissapointed I stormed down the hall to my next class. The next day I planned to confront Edward, but he wasn't there. He wasn't and neither were the rest of them. The cullens, there were five of them including edward.

Emmett, he was tall with dark hair and dark eyes, he seemed to be paired with Rosalie. She was blond, tall, and beautiful. Then there was Alice, she was short, with dark hair, she was pretty, cute, like a pixie. She stayed close to Jasper, he was blond and seemed to have a look of discomfort, or pain, on his face. Then, of course there was Edward, but Edward wasn't there, days passed and he still wasn't there.

A week passed and when Bella walked into Biology there was Edward. For some strange reason, even though she didn't even know him her heart jumped when she saw him. There was something different about him. He looked directly at her and she draw in a breath. His eyes were different, they were a brilliant gold color. She sat down and was farther suprised. " Hello, im sorry about the other day, I was um, under some stress." He said.

His voice was like velvet, and it gave Bella chills. " It's alright." She said quietly. "You're Isabella Swan...right?" "um, yeah." She said nervously. " But I prefer Bella." " Well Bella, my name is Edward, Edward Cullen." " Nice to actually meet you Edward."

Weeks had passed and Bella and Edward had actually become friends. Somewhat at least. They never hung out or anything. Today was the day of the big shopping trip with Jessica and Angela. Well they were more excited than she was. She only wanted to go because there was a bookstore she had wanted to go to. She wanted to learn more about the legends Jacob had told her about. Mostly the legends about 'the cold ones' or better known as 'vampires'.

After they had finished thier shopping Bella told Jessica and Angela she would meet them for dinner and she headed off to the bookstore. She got her book and was walking from the bookstore when she ran into a group of men. They were drinking and they crowded around her harassing her. Saying things like "ooh baby, where you goin' why don't you keep us some company." They were invading her privacy.

They crossed the line when they began to put thier hands on her. Then all of a sudden there was the squealing of tires and a car came flying around the corner skidding to a stop right next to her and the men. None other than Edward Cullen leapt out of the car. He demanded Bella get into the car and she did, she wanted to get away from those men as fast as she could. Edward stared at the men than leapt into the car. He threw the car into gear and squealed out of the lot. They were speeding down the road when Edward told Bella to distact him.

He told her that if not he would go back and rip off the heads of the men for what they were thinking. Edward took Bella to dinner and on the way home the heat was up high. Bella reached to turn it down at the same time Edward had. Her hand touched his and she jumped, and he pulled away quickly. His hand had been freezing. Bella thanked Edward and when she went home she put the pieces together. Edward was a vampire.

The next day Edward approached her and she walked into the woods so he would follow her. When she finally stopped and her came up behind her. " Your skin is pale white and ice cold," She said. " You never go out in sunlight, and you never eat." She felt him get closer to her. " I know what you are." She said quietly. " Say it," Edward demanded, "Out loud." " A Vampire." Bella exclaimed suddenly.

" Are you afraid?" Edward asked. " No." Bella replied. " I could kill you. I've killed people before." Edward warned as he pushed her against a tree. "I'm not afraid of you." Bella said pushing Edward against a tree opposite from the one he had pushed her against. " Im only afraid of losing you." " You will never lose me. I will never leave you." Edward promised.

Bella looked up at him wantingly. She wanted him to kiss her, she needed him to kiss her. She got closer to him and stood on her tiptoes and closed her eyes, trying to hint to him to kiss her. " Bella," He said softly " Open your eyes." She opened her eyes dissapointed. " I'm not going to kiss you." Edward said softly. " Not yet." Edward took a very dissapointed Bella home.

Later that night Bella dreamed about Edward. She woke to find him sitting there in her bedroom watching her. What would have creeped out or startled anyone else actually flattered her. "I'm sorry." He said. " Don't be." She whispered and patted the bed in front of her. He came over and sat down in front of her.

"I.." She started to say something but he interrupted her by putting his index finger in front of his lips. Telling her to be quiet. " Stay very still Bella." He whispered as he leaned closer to her. She began to lean forward too. " Stay still." He repeated as he closed the space between them. He softly pressed his lips against hers and instantly set her on fire. She kissed him harder more urgently. Then he kissed her more fiercely, licking her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he pushed her back against her pillow and hovered over her. She wrapped her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to her mingling her tongue with his. When all of a sudden he pushed her away. " NO!" He cried and he threw himself from the bed. Startled, Bella jumped up. "What? What is it?" She cried. " I have to go." Edward said and he jumped out of her window. Leaving a confused dissapointed Bella to sit there and wonder.

The next day Bella walked to her truck and jumped when she heard a thud. She looked up and saw Edward standing in the bed of her truck. " Could you at least act human?" She asked playfully. " You know what?" He said. " You're coming over tonight, to meet my family." "Uhm, are you sure thats a good idea?" She asked. " They aren't going to eat you Bella." Edward replied comically. " I told you, we only drink the blood of animals.

"Oh, right." Bella said, blushing with embarassment. So that night Edward showed up at Bella's door and was greeted by her father. "Can I help you?" Charlie asked questioningly. "Hello sir, My name is Edward, Edward Cullen, I'm here to pick up your daughter." "Oh really?" Charlie said, and just as he finished talking Bella came downstairs pushing past him. " Edward, is my boyfriend." Bella said calmly. "He is taking me to his house to meet his family."

Charlie gave Edward a look-over. " Alright" He grumbled, "Have fun." "Thank you dad," Bella said to Charlie Then left with Edward. When they arrived at the Cullen house Bella was shocked. "Its so beautiful." She whispered. " It's the only place we don't have to hide." Edward said. "Lets go inside, everyone is so eager to meet you."

When they walked inside everyone greeted Bella and she was very happy and felt very welcome. "We're making Italiano for you Bella." Esme said politely. "Bella already ate," Edward said. This made Rosalie angry and she shattered the bowl she had been holding. "Great! Just great!" She snapped. "I..I'm sorry." Bella stuttered, "It's just, I know you don't eat." "Thats very considerate of you Bella." Esme said politely.

A few minutes passed and Jasper walked into the room while Alice climbed in through the window. She ran to Bella and gave her a friendly hug. "Ooh! You do smell good." Alice said and giggled. "I'm Alice, and this is Jasper." "Nice to meet you Isabella." Jasper said with a texan drawl. " "Jasper is the newest of our vegetarians." Carslisle noted.

"Let me show you my room." Edward said in Bella's ear. So they went up to his room. "Wow." Was all Bella could say. He had loads and loads of music, cd's of all kinds he had a couch and other furniture but he had no bed. "We don't sleep." Edward said to Bella as he saw her looking around his room confused. "Thats why I have no bed."

"Of course," She said softly. Edward got closer to her so he was only inches away from her. A couple seconds ago he had turned on some music. Mozart was playing softly as Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and pulled her close to him. He took her hand and put it on his shoulder, than he grabbed her other hand with his and slid his other arm around her waist. He started awaying but then Bella cleared her throat. "What's wrong Bella?" Edward asked puzzled letting go of her hand and wrapping both of his around her waist. " Nothing," she said. " I just don't dance is all." She said shyly.

"Oh," he said softly, " Then we don't have to dance." She turned her face up to him and he softly pressed his lips to her. Bella felt as if her whole being had been lit on fire. His kiss sent tingles all the way to her toes. She also became very aware of the heat building between her legs. She wanted Edward, plain and simple, but it was different. She had other boyfriend's before, some that she had gotten very close to making that step with. But she hadn't, at 17 she was still a virgin. She hadn't been comfortable enough with any of the others. But Edward, Edward was different. Edward was the one, she wanted him. Edward was a vampire, she was in love with him, and he was the one she was determined to give herself to. She wanted to be with him forever.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to him, kissing him more eagerly. With a growl he pulled away from her. "Bella, we can't. I don't want to hurt you," She pulled him back to her. " You won't hurt me," she whispered, "I trust you." She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips gently to his. Edward picked Bella up, wedding style and carried her to his oversize leather couch.

He layed her down on the couch and sat with his knees on either side of her. He pressed his lips onto hers softly. She pressed with more urgency and forced his mouth open with her tongue. He growled and shoved his tongue into her mouth. She kneaded her fingers into his hair and continued to tongue wrestle with him while she tried to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. His lips left hers and trailed down her neck. He could hear the sound of her heartbeat and the blood rushing through her veins.

If it had been anyone else he wouldn't have been able to control himself, but this was Bella. His Bella, he had waited so long for her and he loved her, now he wanted to make her his entirely. He softly kissed her neck than began to nibble causing her to release little moans of pleasure. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and ran her hands over his smooth cool muscled chest. took his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Then Bella, even being as small as she is maganged to flip them over so that she straddled Edward.

She giggled and took her hair out of the ponytail that was restaining it, Edward watched in awe as her hair fell in beautiful brown waves around her face. She smiled and then kissed him again. As she was kissing him she grabbed his hand and brought it up to her breast. He gently squeezed and she moaned into his mouth. This is what she needed, there was no one else in her world right now except for Edward. He was her everything.

Bella paused her kissing Edward in order to pull her shirt over her head. When she did Edward's hands flew up to her breasts squeezing them, causing Bella to moan once more. He reached around her and undid her bra. Slowly she slid it off her shoulders. Her breats were maginificent, they weren't too small, and they weren't too big, they were perfect. Milky white with small pink nipples that protruted from her chest, just begging to be touched.

Edward took advantage of this, he ran his thumbs against her nipples causing them to harden even more. Bella moaned, softly begging for more. Edward sat up slightly and captured one of her small nipples in his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue and she jumped and gasped, he repeated the action and got the same result. He sucked on it and nipped it slightly loving the sound of her gasps and moans.

He switched to the other nipple and did the same thing Bella gently moaned his name. His member was pressing against his pants and it was causing him quite a bit of comfort. He shoved his pelvis against Bella, as she was sitting right on it, hoping she would get the hint. She did, she slowly moved down so she was sitting on his thighs, her hands flitted to his belt. She quickly undid his belt and slid it out of the loops.

She worked on the button, she struggled a little bit getting it undone as his hardness was pressed up against it, she finally got the button undone and his zipper slid down easier. Bella was a little suprised to find that he wasn't wearing any underwear. This excited Bella, she stepped off the couch and pulled off his pants. He now sat completely naked while she still had on her panties, and pants. She found this funny because it made her feel like she was in control.

She climbed back on the couch and hovered over Edward. She kissed him very sensually softly slipping her tongue into his mouth. Her lips left his and she pressed small kisses down the line of his jaw and down his neck. She pressed kisses all down his chest, lower, lower and when she got there she pressed a tiny kiss to his tip making him moan and shudder. She loved his reactions, loved that it was her who made him feel like this. She looked up at him teasingly before she took him into her mouth.

She slid him in and out slowly, circling his dick with her tongue. He tensed up and moaned every time she made a circle. Then she slid back and forth faster and with more intensity. Then he had that feeling deep within his balls, he was almost there. She continued going a little slower and deeper. "I...I'm gonna..." Before he could finish he shot his load down her throat. She swallowed all that he gave her and licked him clean. She kissed her way back up to his mouth and kissed him erotically, letting him taste his own juices.

Edward had enough of her teasing him, it was his turn. He flipped them so that he once again hovered over Bella. He kissed her and moved down to her neck where he sucked and bit until there was a mark. Then he stopped kissing and his hands went to her pants he swiftly undid her pants and slid them off her. Then he kissed her chest slowly trailing kisses down until he got to her panties he grabbed them with his teeth and pulled them down so they were at her knees, then he pulled them off with his hands. He put his hand between her legsand softly slid his finger up and down her slit, feeling how wet she was made him hard and ready again.

He rubbed her clitoris with his thumb and slowly slid his middle finger into her love canal. She moaned and arched her body up towards him. He took this as a good thing and slid another finger into her. He slid his fingers in and out building up a rhythm. She moaned and gasped and he loved it. He went faster and eventually she tensed up and began panting and moaning loudly. She was nearing her climax but he wasn't done yet.

He took his fingers out and spread her legs farther so he could fit between them. He put his head between her legs and he lapped at her until her breathing became ragged and she was near again. He shoved his tongue into his and she gasped and climaxed immediately crying out his name. This was all the rest he could take. He got between her legs and pressed his tip against her opening.

"Are you sure?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes." "Are you ready?" He asked just as breathless. "Yes. Do it, don't do it slow it will just hurt longer." He could barely understand her words because she was so breathless. He nodded to her and he shoved into her making her cry out in pain. "Oh...Bella, Im so sorry." He said stopping immediately. "Don't stop!" Bella practically screamed. Edward shoved into her again, and again, each time making Bella buck up in ecstasy. He did it again and again until he felt that familiar feeling and hearing Bella's staggered breathing. He slammed into her one last time throwing her, and himself over the edge of thier climax. They climaxed together screaming each other's names.

Bella stayed the night with Edward and woke up in his arms."Good Morning." He said chuckling. "mmmm." was her reply. He gently kissed her forehead and got up off the couch. "You're whole family heard us." Bella said questioningly. "mmmhmm." Edward said. "I'm sure Emmett will harass us later." He smiled at her and began putting his clothes back on.

She climbed off the couch and put her clothes on too. When they were both dressed they headed downstairs and ran right into everyone. " Good night?" Emmett asked humorously. Edward just glared at him. Bella blushed as red as a lobster. They were driving back to Bella's house, not really talking about much when all of a sudden Bella said. "I want to be what you are." Edward pulled the car over looked directly at Bella and said "No,you don't I am a monster and will be forever."

"No you aren't!" Bella yelled. "Edward you are the sweetest, kindest, most gentle man I have ever met and I love you and I want to be with you Forever." After an hour of arguing back and forth Edward finally gave in. " I will turn you, on one condition." Edward said. "What's the condition?" She asked curiously. "Marry me." "Ok." Bella said softly. Edward leaned over and kissed her lovingly. A year later Edward and Bella got married and Bella was turned.

THE END


End file.
